You're My Best Friend
by Faraway529
Summary: Jeff has been Nick's best friend for what has seemed like forever, but when he realizes that he's in love with him how will things turn out. Nick and Jeff both turn to music in their time of need for expression. T for future boy-on-boy kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright guys! Here's my first story in a while and my very first for Glee! I'm kind of a new Gleek, just started following the show as of this year (January) I think. Anyways, I run the fYeahCurtMega twitter so I kind of got inspired to write something Niff. So here it is. I was originally gonna right this as a one shot but it started getting really long and I hadn't originally planned on Jeff singing. But as any other writer knows characters have minds of their own and I think Jeff sent a little birdy to my followers on twitter and tumblr to give me two songs that I really wanted to use. So, I'll probably have this chapter, one for Nick's song, one for Jeff's song, and one for what will happen after class. For now, here's chapter one, follow the rest after, reviews are like crack and will make the rest come faster.. I might even get chapter 2 out by tomorrow if I get enough feedback. **

* * *

><p><em>I don't remember when, how, or why it happened. It just sort of did. No one really plans to fall in love with their best friend, but I did. Yes, I'm admitting it: I, Nick Covington, am in love with my best friend, Jeff Wetmore. <em>

_If it wasn't already obvious by that last statement, I'm gay. Most people wouldn't think I am until I tell them or let something slip about hot guys and stuff like that. I'm not even sure Jeff really believes it. I mean I'm a total guy: video games, comic books, video games, science fiction, action movies, sports... The whole bit. The only difference is that I go to the action movies not just to see stuff blow up but to check out the gorgeous shirtless guys on the screen. I've only really told a few people and not many have found out for themselves. I've told my parents of course and Jeff, but that's about it, not even any of the other Warblers know. My parents were pretty easy going about it, they just said it was a bit of a shock but they'd get used to the idea. Jeff was a bit harder to tell, seeing as I already had a bit of a crush on him when I told him. His reaction was a bit strange, he looked shocked and almost frightened, but then relaxed and cracked some joke about how we'd had sleep overs in the past and I could have molested him in his sleep. _

_**BANG!**_ The door to my dorm room flew open making me jump and jolt to attention, broken from my train of thought, but no one was there, I stared sort of confused, slowly walking towards it. Of course I should have been expecting exactly what happened next. When I got about 2 feet away, Jeff's large figure jumped into the once empty door frame.

"JEFF! What the heck was that for?" I exclaimed jumping backwards. This statement simply caused him to fall into hysterical fits of laughter while I just stood with my arms crossed and a stern look on my face.

I could tell he was really trying to stop laughing long enough to talk but it just didn't seem to be working so he tried to push the words out through his laughter. "I... You... look... face... priceless!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; the look on my face when you scare me is always priceless..." I just turned back into the room to go sit back on my bed again.

Jeff finally found his composure and followed me giving me a sympathetic sad puppy look. "Come on man, I know I'm over the top sometimes but you just need to loosen up.." I shot another sharp glance in his direction. "You know I love you dude, but sometimes..." That made me stiffen. I know he meant like a brother or a close friend but there was that piece of me that wished it was more than that.

I really do wish that he knew how much I love him... but I don't even think Jeff's gay. I mean, he could be like me where no one knows but I really don't think so. Telling him would just make things awkward between us. He really just got used to the fact of knowing I was gay but knowing I'm in love with him would make things worse. "I know Jeff, I'm just a stick in the mud."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." he chuckled shoving me a bit. "Anyways, what are you doing for that project in music class about the messages behind music or whatever we're supposed to do?" Crap the project, we were supposed to be ready to perform in 2 days and I don't even know what to sing yet.

"I totally forgot, what am I supposed to do?" I know what I want to do, I want to find the perfect song to sing about my feelings for Jeff, but I don't know if I can do it.

He shrugged casually, "Well, just do what I did, look inside yourself and find something that you really want to get out and find a song that fits those feelings." I'm kind of shocked at him actually being serious about this, but at the same time, I swear that boy can read my mind sometimes.

"Well yeah, maybe, it's just finding a song to fit what I'm feeling that's the hard part. I know what I want to express, just not how." I really do feel defeated, now that I'm thinking about it I really can't find a song that perfectly fits how I feel about Jeff. I do need to start looking.

"What do you want to say?" His voice was innocent and questioning. I know Jeff means well but how am I supposed to put it without giving it away. Well, he expects some answer so I have to think fast.

"Um, well, I kind of like this guy and I want to tell him but I'm not really sure what to say or how to say it, so I was hoping to find a song." I really love you, I corrected in my head. I watched Jeff's face intently to see every reaction that he made.

"Ooh, who's the lucky guy?" Jeff genuinely seemed excited.

Nervously and quickly I answered without thinking, "You don't know him."

That made his face drop, only for a second before he recovered his smile, but hit had. "Oh, okay then. Well, I hope I get to meet him sometime." that made me laugh inside, how can anyone meet themselves? Gosh, I just wish sometimes that Jeff would make this easier for me and realize how much I love him... Well, that thought just made my life a whole lot easier; I've got my song choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys are great! Seriously? It hasn't even been up for even 24 hours and already has over 80 hits! This is part of my motivation as to getting this out so fast. I can't promise that they will all come out this fast because I already had this one over half written last night. Anyways, here you go Chapter 2!**

The worst part of having a last name like Covington is how close to the beginning of the alphabet it is when it comes to presenting projects. This time is different though, I've got my song and I'm ready to let out everything I'm feeling about my love for Jeff.

There were still a few people that had to go before me, but I tuned them out for the most part, my mind racing in anticipation. In fact I was so entangled in my own thoughts that I jumped a little when the teacher called my name signifying my turn to perform.

Well, here goes nothing. I had downloaded a simple instrumental version of my song online and I listened carefully to the first chord to find my starting note as I began to sing.

_Take time to realize,  
>That your warmth is<br>Crashing down on in.  
>Take time to realize,<br>That I am on your side  
>Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.<em>

I took a deep quick breath before continuing on, feeling every emotion and meaning every word that I say.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
>No it's never gonna be that simple<br>No I can't spell it out for you_

It's true, I don't have it in me to flat out tell Jeff how I feel; I'm not brave like that. I risk a look at Jeff before I start into the chorus. His face looks blank, like he's really trying to think hard about something. I have to make sure that I look away before I start singing in order to keep my voice and face from betraying me.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other<br>And will never find another  
>Just realize what I just realized<br>We'd never have to wonder if  
>We missed out on each other now.<em>

I want him to know how I feel. Even more than I want him to know, I want him to feel the same way. I still don't know if he's gay or not but I sure wish I did.

_Take time to realize  
>Oh-oh I'm on your side<br>Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
>Take time to realize<br>This all can pass you by_

Jeff may be book smart but when it comes to emotions and that sort of thing he really can be clueless. I hope if he is catching my glances in his direction the meaning isn't slipping past him.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
>No it's never gonna be that simple<br>No I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other<br>And will never find another  
>Just realize what I just realized<br>We'd never have to wonder if  
>We missed out on each other now.<em>

That's when the adrenaline sunk in and the courage hit me like a ton of bricks. I can do this, I can tell him how I really feel. He can know. I stared right at him as I finished off the final verse, chorus and tag. His eyes met mine and locked for the rest of the song. Now I wasn't just singing a song about what I felt, I was singing it to the person that I felt it for.

_It's not the same  
>No it's never the same<br>If you don't feel it to.  
>If you meet me half way<br>If you would meet me half way.  
>It could be the same for you.<em>

Gosh I hope he feels the same way… I don't know how this is going to work out if he can't meet me on the way there. On the way to being happy together.

_If you just realize what I just realized  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other<br>And we'll never find another  
>Just realize what I just realized<br>We'd never have to wonder  
>Just realize what I just realized<em>

If you just realize what I just realized

Oh

Missed out on each other now  
>Missed out on each other now<p>

Realize  
>Realize<br>Realize

I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I silently plead with no one in particular, please let him realize that this song was about him. Let him realize how much I love him.

The class clapped politely, but I only care about one reaction and the face I focus on looks confused. How can he be confused? I sang right to him. Like I said, Jeff may be book smart, but emotion smart? Yeah right. Well, I guess I blew it; this is never going to work out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.! I'm so sorry that it took me so long! I had a ton of school stuff going on lately and then I got really sick and couldn't function… It gets really cold in my town during the winter and it often stretches into spring and after our last snow storm I picked up some cold that came with it where I couldn't breathe through my nose and now I have a really bad wet cough. I did however promise some people I would update this weekend, and a promise is a promise, so here it is! I know it's really short, but like I said I've been sick and still am sick so it's hard to think straight. There also wasn't much to put in this chapter and I wanted to wait until the next chapter to write the post assignment conversation.. OH! This chapter is dedicated to one of my friends that I've made through a fan twitter page that I run (fYeahCurtMega). So, Shelby (shelbellrawr), this is for you! (AN EDIT) I forgot to say why I dedicated it to Shelby, silly me... This is for Shelby because she was the first person to introduce me to the idea of Nick and Jeff as a couple, being there for me in writing this since the beginning, and encouraging me to write more when I really don't want to. :)  
><strong>

I can't believe I've never realized how amazing Nick's voice is. I mean of all the years we've been friends, how could I not realize that. This guy that Nick's been thinking of better be damn awesome and fall on their knees at his feet begging for his forgiveness of their stupidity. Oh, and they damn well better love him back. If they don't I cannot be held responsible for what I will do to them for hurting my best friend. Best friend; that term doesn't even begin to cover how important Nick is to me. How 'bout we try something a little different: Best friend for life? No, not enough. Life partner? No, too sexual. Love of my life? No, still not strong enough. Soul mate? Maybe, I'm still not sure it's strong enough for how I feel about him.

Nick plopped down beside me, "So, what'd you think?" he asked me with a small smile.

"It was great! Man, I never knew you could sing like that?" Nick didn't have any time to reply before the teacher called out the next name. From that point on I was zoned thinking about my song and about Nick.

"Jeff? Jeff Wetmore? You're up!" Oh gosh, I'm up… I really am doing this now, I grabbed my acoustic that was settled between my knees and headed towards the front of the room. I glanced up at Nick and made an effort to make eye contact before I started playing. He smiled back encouragingly as I caught his eyes. Then in a way beyond my control my fingers started strumming out the opening chords and my voice started to sing those words that I wanted so badly to say to Nick.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>

Hell how can I get away even if I wanted to, he's always around and he's too good of a friend to leave me if I was upset.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<em>

I know I can't make the feelings for Nick stop cause damn, I've tried… I stared straight into Nick's eyes as I started into the first chorus. If I was going to do this I had to go all out.

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all<br>Before I go  
>Just so you know<em>

Huh, I hadn't realized that line before, but it's true, I can't let this guy that Nick likes just have him without a fight. Nick was my best friend first, so I get dibs right?

_It's getting hard to be around you  
>There's so much I can't say<br>Do you want me to hide the feelings  
>And look the other way<em>

I guess that'd be the only choice I'd really have if Nick didn't feel the same way, I'd have to just ignore it.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all<br>Before I go  
>Just so you know<em>

I love you Nick! Just figure it out already!

_This emptiness is killing me  
>And I'm wondering why I've waited so long<br>Looking back I realize  
>It was always there just never spoken<br>I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

I don't even know how long it's been since I started loving him, I guess it's like the song. I always have but it's just never been said.

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all<br>Before I go  
>Just so you know<br>Just so you know_

Please just let him love me too….


End file.
